<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinite Opportunities. by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801707">Infinite Opportunities.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan'>SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, the author had discussed with a friend what would happen if Vader found the infinity gauntlet...</p><p>So here, a reworked version of how a man made of regrets, pain and mistakes decides to make things right or worse....? Co-starring his still/former(?) best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinite Opportunities.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note that I don't have lots of knowledge about the marvel comics (aside from captain marvel, nova and guardians of the galaxy) and am not really keeping up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks after Bespin and Vader was called to a corner of the galaxy because some valuable scientists had found something that could change history or the future of the galaxy.</p><p>Vader had entered the old temple and ignored the rambling scientist who hadn't died in the traps of the temple and tore through a wall in silence.</p><p>'You called me here for a mere gauntlet??' Vader hissed angrily at the sight of the gauntlet. 'This is a waste of time and effort, doctor'.</p><p>Vader heard a familiar sounding laugh echoing through the room and the scientist flinched before fainting. He didn't pay attention to the scientist on the floor and turned around with billowing cape to face the ghost leaning against a wall.</p><p>'The Force is strong in this place, you should have been able to sense it' the ghost said and walked towards the Sith. 'Or is your mind elsewhere?'.</p><p><em>Bespin</em>.</p><p><em>Luke</em>.</p><p>'None of your business' Vader said, weakly. 'Why are you even here?'.</p><p>'Legends tell that this gauntlet can alter the time line, reality and more... A dangerous artefact in the wrong hands...' the ghost replied like he was lecturing a padawan.</p><p>'One snap in your fingers and it happens' he continued and snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the room. 'Time, space, reality and more will all change'.</p><p>'But many have tried it and the power drove them mad, if you have noticed the inscriptions on the walls of this room...'.</p><p>'That-that is why they hid the gauntlet' Vader replied, while skimming through the inscriptions, filled with heroes, monsters, battles, a pink madman and the gauntlet.</p><p>'Indeed, padawan' was the quiet reply. 'This is why'.</p><p>'Some made another choice and restored the reality' Vader said and wiped the dust of the walls with the Force. 'They choose to take it off or let it disappear, that requires lots of willpower'.</p><p>'Yes'.</p><p>'Yes, what if we could change it? What will happen? What is the cost?' Vader asked and the Jedi master sighs before looking up with a sad smile.</p><p>'That's the big question, because I don't know' he said. 'There are endless possibilities'.</p><p>Then a comm started beeping and Vader knew who it was.</p><p>The Emperor..</p><p>The gauntlet was a few feet away from him and...</p><p>And what?</p><p>He could put it on and snap his fingers, trying to create the perfect Empire.</p><p>He could put it on, snap his fingers and rewind time, save the people he loves and make a better choice.</p><p>He could see his children grow up...</p><p>He could be free of the hellish suit.</p><p>He could be free of Sidious...</p><p>He sensed that Sidious was getting impatient and was trying to take control.</p><p>He could make everything right.</p><p>But, what is right?</p><p>He had walked on autopilot towards the gauntlet and took a shaky breath.</p><p>He has never been so afraid since.....since he had kneeled before the Sith master and pledged himself.. Since the dreams..</p><p>And still the question that plagued his mind.</p><p>What if? What if everything goes wrong? What if he goes mad again?</p><p>But there was something within Sidious has never able to extinguish, a tiny flame casting enough light, growing bigger and bigger.</p><p>
  <em>You will never know that you have it, until you lose it....</em>
</p><p>And he thought he had lost the hope hidden within a long time ago...</p><p>The gauntlet was heavy, like his sins and his heart. It was blazing with energy and it was somehow alive.</p><p>The pain of his scars and regrets kept him from giving in on the power of the gauntlet and he heard a dark part of himself tempting him to create his own empire, to take his family's will and rule as the new Emperor..</p><p><em>That makes you a slaver, that makes you the same as Sidious, the other Sith, Watto and the rest of those slavers. </em>Another part of him whispered furiously.</p><p>
  <em>Your choice.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours alone. </em>
</p><p>Then he snapped his fingers and everything changed in a blur...</p><hr/><p>He awoke in a empty hangar and froze, before blinking in confusion and shock. While hoping that he didn't made it worse. That he didn't turn his family into slaves without Will or soul.</p><p>The silhouettes of fighters in the darkness of the hangar, but further nothing.</p><p>No Gauntlet.</p><p>No breathing apparatus.</p><p>No mask.</p><p>The familiar weight of a saber on his belt, the feeling of Jedi robes and the dark cloak wrapped around him protecting him against the cold air in the hangar.</p><p>The hum of the engines of the battle cruiser and living, breathing beings sleeping or being awake elsewhere in the cruiser.</p><p><em>Clones</em>?</p><p>
  <em>Imperial officers?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Republic?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Empire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rebellion? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tyrant? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about.....???</em>
</p><p>Footsteps shook him out of his thoughts and a silence fell, aside from the footsteps and later someone clearing his throat.</p><p>'Done napping?' was first sarcastic comment made. 'You better do it in your bunk instead of on a crate like a tooka in the bloody hangar, Padawan'.</p><p>'Can you ever restrain your sarcastic comments?'.</p><p>'No, but have you heard of the tragedy of Sidious?'.</p><p>'What?'.</p><p>'A true shame, my friend'.</p><p>'Just tell me already! You know that I am not the most patient person around, Master!'.</p><p>'Mace found him dead in his office with a lightsaber like yours through his chest and we are all wondering who did this' was the very smug and sarcastic reply. 'Someone who probably snapped his fingers and killed Sidious, hm?'. </p><p>'Very funny, anything that looks like it has changed?'.</p><p>'Well... One of the Separatist leader choked on his bagel and died, a Kaminoan confessed about the orders on the chips of the clones, your mother is alive and the Hutts have suddenly gone up in smoke'.</p><p>'Really?'.</p><p>'Unfortunately only Grakkus and Jabba went up in smoke and no one have seen them, but further everything is true'.</p><p>'No Sith empire?'.</p><p>'No,fortunately'.</p><p>'Thank the Stars, don't want to go through that shit again'.</p><p>'That makes two of us, my friend'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>